chronicles_of_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
North Wind Lumera
An achievable form that Lumera can change into. It is a combination of a pokemon burst and pokemon fusion between Lumera and the pokemon Suicune. This form can only occur when Lumera's half of the burst stone and Suicune's half of the burst stone are put together to form a whole stone. The resulting form is a combination of both the parts and colors of both Lumera and Suicune. Physical Description A combination of the Pokemon Suicune and Light Dragon Lumera. The main color of this form is a sky blue, which fades into tendrils of white which extend from the belly scales and bottom of the tail. The chest scales are a light peach and run down to the base of the tail, Lumera's four shoulder plates appear in their respective places and have a single white diamond on them that is hollowed out. There are three spikes running on the elbow of her front legs (as opposed to Lumera having two and Suicune having none) which all jut outwards and curve back. There are also three spikes on the back legs which just jut straight back, all the spikes are aqua blue. The stockings on all four legs are white and merge into the blue as tendrils, there is also a hollowed white diamond on the halfway mark of each of the legs. The underarm part of each leg is white in coloration and does not blend into the sky blue color. Along the spine Lumera's half curve spikes are visible (though not the straight spikes) and are aqua blue in coloration, the run from the shoulder blades till the very edge of the tail. Around each back spike there is a white hollow diamond marking. Right at the base of the tail Suicune's twin ribbon tails jut out and curve forwards flowing and curling in a forward flow motion. At the tips of these ribbon tails are a yellowish marking that blends into the white as tendrils. The wing itself is a yellow color that blend into the sky blue as it meets the body, and the curled spike on the end joint of the wing is curved more than it is on Lumera's body alone. The wing has three wing fingers, as opposed to Lumera's four and is much smaller than Lumera's natural wings. The wing membrane is an aqua blue color and has three full white diamonds on them, near the edge of the wing membrane (along the entirety of the wing) are a spiky white markings. The end of the tail is Lumera's normal tail The Crest of Light, however near the crest of light there appears to be two ax shaped spikes which are aqua blue. The head has a white muzzle that gradually fades into blue around most of the head. On the cheeks there exists Lumera's griff with five points which is aqua blue in color. On the top of the head is Suicune's giant aqua blue crest which is mixed with the secondary and tertiary horns of Lumera. Areas where Lumera's horns are prevalent on the Suicune Crest are yellow and smooth in a similar fashion to Suicune's crest. Right behind the crest, on the back of the head, Suicune's purple main sticks out and flows backwards (in a direction opposite the twin tails) and resembles a cloud formation. There are yellow lines that also appear in the mane as well. Thus the overall description of the form is that it is a equal mix of parts of both Lumera and Suicune. Category:Lumera's Forms